Siempre en la obscuridad
by Son of twilight
Summary: La maldiciòn que persigue a Shaoran, ahora se ha convertido en un ser de la obscuridad.... un vampiro ¿ Que hará para regresar a ser humano? ¿podràn volver a estar juntos SS? Por favor leanlo y REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Sakura card captors no me pertenece sólo la historia.... u.u no quiero ganar dinero okey??? Asi que no me demanden....  
  
Nunca más  
  
La noche era fría , estaba nublado , no se veían las estrellas ni la luna , se aproximaba una tormenta, a lo lejos se veían relámpagos.  
  
Nunca más -dijo una voz que apagada pero decidida  
  
¿ Pero porque ? tu me quieres y yo te quiero -dijo la voz de una joven entrecortadamente  
  
Lo sé.. pero ya no, tu vida correrá peligro si seguimos con lo nuestro o hasta viéndonos - dijo la primera voz aún apagada.  
  
Pero no me importa lo único que me importa es estar contigo y si muero moriré feliz pues se que moriré en tus brazos -dijo la voz de la joven con un tono de felicidad.  
  
Lo siento Sakura ya es muy tarde tengo que irme, no quiero poner en riesgo tu vida es mejor así, entiende por favor -dijo la voz.  
  
Shaoran!! No te vallas no me dejes , no puedo vivir sin ti entiéndelo -dijo Sakura Kinomoto una joven de 19 años ,pero no era una joven igual era la dueña de unas cartas muy especiales: Las Cartas Clow ahora ya Cartas Sakura , que ella con su magia y ayuda de sus seres queridos había logrado cambiarlas y también era protegida por 2 guardianes: Kerberos y Yue (*.* Yue!!! Jejejeje ),este ultimo conocido con su identidad falsa como Yukito el mejor amigo del hermano de Sakura ( @.@ ni yo me entendí).  
  
Enserio lo siento Sakura pero esta escrito, si salgo de esto vendré a buscarte -dijo Shaoran  
  
Shaoran se acercó a Sakura y le dio un beso de despedida el ultimo que se darían , Sakura abrazó a Shaoran , pero Shaoran se alejó de ella.  
  
No lo hagas más difícil , así debe de ser y así será y si esta escrito que nos volvamos a en contratar y podamos vivir felices también será así, pero por lo pronto es un adiós -dijo Shaoran que después de decir esto se fue caminando por la oscura calle de Tokio.  
  
Adiós Shaoran -dijo Sakura susurrando mientras veía como se alejaba Shaoran ,aquel con el que siempre soñaba ,con el que pensaba que siempre estarían juntos y no se separaría , pero ¿porque tenía que pasar eso?, ¿porque exactamente ahora que todo parecía muy bien en su vida cuando pensaba que ya podría dejar de sentirse mal, por la reciente muerte de su padre,¿ porque ahora en ese momento cuando más lo necesitaba? , los ojos de Sakura empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas.  
  
-¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡Por qué!!!!????-gritó Sakura con todo lo que pudieron sus pulmones en ese momento, sus piernas parecían no soportar su peso y cayó al piso, derramando lagrimas. Pero sobre todo su espíritu estaba quebrantado.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Está todo preparado señor, como lo decía, se alejó de ella no pondría en riesgo su vida-dijo una voz que venía de la oscuridad.  
  
Todo esta preparado, muy pronto empezara la transformación y necesito que lo traigan aquí y si se resiste lo obligaremos teniendo lo más preciado para él ...-dijo la voz de un joven al otro lado de una gran habitación.  
  
El que primero había hablado se acercó más al segundo dejándose ver a la luz de la chimenea, que era la única que había en la habitación. Era un joven de aproximadamente 20 años , era alto de tez muy blanca, como si nunca la hubiera tocado un rayo de luz , tenía el pelo largo de color azuloso agarrado en una coleta , sus ojos eran de un rojo oscuro lo que le daba un toque tétrico además que estaba vestido todo de negro.  
  
Pero .. como la traeremos aquí no será fácil de capturar -pregunto el joven.  
  
Lo sé , pero la atraeremos créeme... -dijo el dueño de el segundo que habló , se paró al lado de la chimenea dejándose ver, revelando a un ser hermoso , era un joven de 19 años pelo largo color plateado al igual que el primero en una coleta , era alto , tez blanca también, parecía que no le había tocado un rayo de sol , traía una capa negra, sus ojos eran negros totalmente negros , lo que provocaban terror y miedo , pero aun así era hermoso.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Hola!!! Espero que les haya gustado el inicio , lo se, es muy corto pero bueno es que así me llegó la inspiración , ya pronto entenderán bien todo y espero que les guste ^o^ , bueno pues por favor dejen reviews. Si alguien ha visto Nightwalker, le entenderà màs.  
  
ATTE:  
Sevagkd ^^  
  
Notas de la editora: Hola!! Konnichiwa!! Ajajaj estoy loca yo soy la tipa que a la autora a revisar la historia en la ortografía y en la coherencia sobre todo, repite mucho.... no, no es cierto pero está buena su historia.... Review!!! Atte Eigna-fluff, pronto publicaré mi historia espérenla!!! Sayonara y que tengan un bonito día.  
  
Sevagkd: Hey tu "editora" ¿ quien te dejó escribir , hacer propaganda a tu historia y meterte en MI!!! Historia? ¬¬ Eigna-fluff: nadie.... es mi paga por arreglar tus errores, yo si recibo honorarios.... pero en fin ya me voy bye bye y recuerden REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Ven estas rayitas? | | | | | | \/ sii,!! es muy fácil poner un review, sólo hay que darle clic ^^ 


	2. La maldicion

Este? K? a si todos los personajes de Sakura Card Captors son de Clamp ( ¬¬ no se los merecen , yo debería poseerlos MUAJAJA XD ) no pretendo ganar nada de dinero con esto ( aunque acepto su cooperación * enseña una tacita* XD cooperen !! XD) bueno este no se como haya salido , algo corto pero weno espero que lo desfruten gracias a todas por sus reviews ^o^  
  
La maldición  
  
Si no tuviera esta maldición podría seguir con ella , ayudarle ahora cuando más me necesita pero no quiero lastimarla ni que la lastimen ya a tenido mucho 1º con la muerte de su madre, toda su niñez tuvo que sobrevivir sin su madre aunque tenía el apoyo de su hermano y padre, 2º la separación con Tomoyo su gran amiga , tener que alejarse de ella, pues Tomoyo quería irse a Paris a estudiar diseño y ser una gran diseñadora de modas, y luego la reciente muerte de su padre sòlo quedando con su hermano y ahora también esto, tener que separarnos , ya no vernos , ya no ver su hermosa sonrisa y esos ojos esmeralda tan hermosos, pero es mejor así.... -Esto pensaba Shaoran Li descendiente del gran Mago Clow , creador de las cartas Clow y lo que hizo que Sakura y Shaoran se encontraran .  
  
Shaoran caminaba por una calle de la ciudad de Tokio(ciudad encendedor) , era el atardecer y pronto oscurecería , la tarde era fresca y se veían algunas nubes negras , desde hace 3 días habían pronosticado fuertes lluvias en Tokio.  
  
De repente un joven aproximadamente de unos 20 años ,alto ,tez blanca , vestido de negro, cabello largo color azuloso amarrado con una coleta y sus ojos ,ojos rojos oscuro , lo que a la luz del poco sol que quedaba, parecían brillar, pero un brillo de ambición , y de maldad.. Apareció a la mitad de la banqueta por donde caminaba Shaoran.  
  
Hola Shaoran nos volvemos a encontrar -dijo el joven riendo maquiavélicamente. ( como dice mi maestra de historia , proviene del joven Maquiavelo XD)  
  
¿ Que quieres? -dijo Shaoran con algo de temor.  
  
Muy pronto te transformarás completamente y necesitaras cazar para sobrevivir , pero eso no pasará si vas conmigo a donde ahora perteneces , con los de tu especie... -Dijo el joven mientras sonreía maliciosamente.  
  
No iré , no soy como ustedes, no soy un monstruo , y nunca lo seré - Dijo Shaoran decidido pero su voz se oía con algo de temor.  
  
Lo serás.. , es tu destino , serás uno como nosotros , una criatura de la noche , para sobrevivir matarás seres humanos y tomaras su sangre , no te podrá dar un rayo de sol excepto en el atardecer , ya que los rayos son muy débiles, serás despiadado , no conocerás el amor ni podrás amar.... -dijo el joven que reía maliciosamente al ver la expresión de Shaoran con cada palabra que decía y más por las últimas palabras que pronuncio..  
  
-No, no seré como ustedes , tal vez si tendré que sobrevivir bebiendo sangre , pero podré amar , como lo hago ahora , pero nunca, nunca seré completamente igual que ustedes.-dijo Shaoran en tono amenazador.  
  
No, eso no podrá ser, pronto serás como nosotros y no podrás amar ..-Dijo el joven serio.  
  
Sí podré , y aunque tenga esta maldición nunca estaré con ustedes -dijo Shaoran decidido.  
  
Tendrás que estar de nuestra parte para poder sobrevivir o si no , cometerás grandes errores, si te unes a nosotros serás invencible -dijo el joven , que extendió la mano .  
  
No iré contigo ni con nadie que tenga que ver con ustedes -dijo Shaoran quedándose donde estaba, al ver que el joven extendía su mano.  
  
Si no lo haces ahora , será después -dijo el joven riéndose , empezó a desaparecer en una neblina.  
  
No iré con ustedes me escuchas!! No iré aunque tenga esta maldición -dijo Shaoran volteando a todos lados.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En la hermosa ciudad de París , una joven de 19 años , pelo largo color azuloso , tez blanca , caminaba por las calles..  
  
No James , ahora no -Dijo la joven por su celular.  
  
Esta bien James a las 10 :00 , me parece muy bien -dijo La joven.  
  
La joven que discutía por el celular en las calles de Francia era nada más y nada menos que Tomoyo , la mejor amiga de Sakura Kinomoto , se conocían desde niñas , pero por los azares del destino tuvieron que despedirse, pues Tomoyo quería ser una gran diseñadora. Bueno bye James si si yo también te quiero muchos besos nos vemos a las 10:00 -Tomoyo seguía hablando por teléfono.  
  
Tomoyo terminó de hablar y guardó su celular , mientas observaba los vestidos de una de las más prestigiadas tienda de ropa.  
  
Un joven alto, vestido de negro, tez blanca , de 20 años , se acerco a Tomoyo.  
  
¿Señorita Tomoyo? -preguntó el joven  
  
¿Sí? -dijo Tomoyo volteando a ver a la persona que la llamaba, al voltear vio al joven era encantador , muy guapo , pero no le gustaba su presencia , tenías lentes obscuros y no podía ver sus ojos , eso le daba un poco de temor y además que presentía algo , algo que no podía explicar....  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Hola , espero que les haya gustado este capi también bueno , pronto lo seguiré ya que pronto saldré de vacaciones ^o^ , y este fic va dedicado a mi xD a mis friends porque me apoyan mucho ;_; naaaa lo ultimo lo retiro ¬o¬** si si leyeron bien lo retiro. No me quieren U.ú xD... bueno mmm creo que me quedó un poquito más largo que el 1º y si no perdonen pero así llega la inspiración ^^UU. Que leerán en los próximos cáp. : ¿ que es lo quiere ese joven extraño que apareció en Francia con Tomoyo y que a ella no le da mucha confianza? ¿ que pasa con Sakura , se aventara desde el 2º piso del periférico , después de ahogar sus penas en Tequila y Bodka? XD ( no , no se crean ) ¿ Que pasará con Shaoran ... cuando será esa transformación de la que hablan ?.... Bueno byeps ^o^'  
  
ATTE:  
Sevagkd  
. 


	3. La elegida

Disclaimer: ya saben o si no vean los otros dos capítulos  
  
Bueno pues aquí esta la continuación , en que va a acabar esto quien sabe ni yo lo se, lo que si se es que tal vez nadie lo lea ya que soy mala escribiendo y bueno muchas gracias a quienes han dejado review créanme que me suben el autoestima. Ya bueno los dejo con la historia espero que les guste ^o^  
  
La Elegida  
  
Quisiera que fuera hoy en la tarde a hacer un vestido -Dijo el joven.  
  
Enserio O.O!!! ¿ pero como sabe que soy diseñadora? -Pregunto Tomoyo que al principio estaba emocionada pero después lo dijo en un tono más serio.  
  
¿ Como era posible que ese joven supiera que era diseñadora ,si apenas acababa de terminar su carrera y apenas en un 1 mes se daría a conocer públicamente? Tomoyo pensó después de oír lo que le había dicho el joven.  
  
Esta noche en esta dirección -Dijo el joven entregándole una tarjeta.  
  
Tomoyo agarró la tarjeta y leyó la dirección. La calle era conocida para ella pues ya había ido para allá pero sabía que era en la orillas de la ciudad y muy poco gente vivía por ahí así que le sorprendió.  
  
¿A que hora? -pregunto Tomoyo levantando la vista , pero su sorpresa fue al ver que el joven no estaba , volteo a los lados , ni un rastro de él ...  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.- .-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
¿ Ya está todo listo? -Se oyó la voz de una niña en una gran habitación  
  
Si esta todo listo y pronto vendrá -Se oyó la voz de una joven.  
  
Grandioso , por favor diles a todos que yo me encargaré de ella -dijo la niña , que su hermosos ojos azules se volvieron azul profundo no se podía ver el iris de sus ojos.  
  
Está bien -dijo la joven.  
  
Pero diles que pronto tendrán a un nuevo hermano entre ellos -dijo la niña pero esta vez su voz en vez de ser dulce e infantil , se oyó llena de crueldad y de más años para sus edad.  
  
La joven sonrió ante este comentario aunque apenas se pudo ver la sonrisa , pues en la habitación la única fuente de luz era la luz que despedían las llamas en la chimenea.  
  
Ya son las 7 de la tarde abre las cortinas -dijo la niña.  
  
Si señora -respondió la joven , mientras se acercaba a una gran ventana que estaba a lado de una hermosa cama , recorrió la enorme cortina que protegía a la habitación de los rayos del sol .  
  
El atardecer era hermoso , el sol de color rojizo se ocultaba detrás de unas nubes , los débiles rayos del sol cruzaron la habitación revelando el cuerpo de una hermosa niña de no más de 7 años , de tez blanca , ojos azules , con su pelo rubio amarrado por un listón y vestida con un hermoso vestido de color blanco y azul cielo. Estaba sentada en un gran sillón en dirección a la chimenea , también dejó ver a la joven , era alta , delgada , era de tez blanca, muy blanca , pelo largo ondulado de color negro , ojos color tinto oscuro se podrían confundir con negros ( o.o' válgame Dios y ese color de ojos de donde salió? ) , estaba vestida con una falda y blusa negra , y también era bonita pero escalofriante a la vez....  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Los días se había convertido en semanas y las semanas en meses , hacía un mes que Sakura ya no veía a Shaoran .  
  
Era difícil no verlo , no tenerlo cerca , no sentirse junto de él ,Sakura pensaba recargada en la ventana de su cuarto que tenía una hermosa vista.  
  
Ya no puedo!! , es mucho para mí, demasiado como para soportarlo, que no puede ser más fácil? -dijo Sakura mientras una lágrima se deslizaba sobre su mejilla.  
  
La puerta del cuarto se abrió y entro un joven alto , con mirada fría , pelo largo color gris (*.* lindo!!!!!!!!!) [Eigna-fluff: perdón me metí en el fic pero solo para decir esto: toma aire KAWAIIIII!!!!^^].  
  
¿ Sakura ? -dijo Yue.  
  
¿ Sí ? -dijo Sakura limpiándose la lagrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas y volteando a ver a Yue.  
  
Es hora de cenar -Yue.  
  
Gracias enseguida bajo -Sakura.  
  
Sakura no puedes seguir así, seguro se volverán a encontrar , él hará lo posible para estar contigo -dijo Yue saliendo del cuarto ( *.* MUUUUUUUUUY LINDO!!!!) [Extra Kawaiii].  
  
Gracias -dijo Sakura mientras una nueva lagrima escurría por su mejilla.  
  
Sakura se secó la lagrima y salió de su cuarto ..  
  
-.-.-.-.-.,-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
o....o'' ¿dónde está? -se preguntó Tomoyo al ver que el joven había desaparecido.  
  
Tomoyo!!!! -una persona le gritaba , desde la acera de enfrente agitando las manos.  
  
Tomoyo tardó un momento para reaccionar pues aun no entendía que había pasado con ese joven , por fin volteó hacia la acera de enfrente y sonrió al joven que le gritaba.  
  
El joven de la acera de enfrente rápidamente cruzó la calle y se acerco a Tomoyo, la abrazó y la besó . Hola James -dijo Tomoyo ,alegre.  
  
Hola Tomoyo, que bueno que te encuentro, iba a buscarte a tu casa , pero me llamaron y me avisaron que necesitaba ir rápido a Estados Unidos, ya que se presento algo -dijo James algo triste.  
  
Ya veo, creo que no podremos ir a cenar esta vez , pero no te preocupes luego lo haremos -dijo Tomoyo algo desanimada.  
  
No te pongas triste ya sabes que no me gusta verte así -dijo James , tomando de la barbilla a Tomoyo para que esta volteara a verlo.  
  
Está bien -dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.  
  
James solo se quedó observando a la muchacha que estaba enfrente de él, se sentía afortunado al tenerla con él. Ella era un muchacha muy bien educada, dulce, comprensiva, bonita y una infinidad de cosas más. Él sabía que de alguna forma no estaba contenta, ya que aunque le sonreía sólo a él y sólo para él eran esas miradas. Realmente jamás había podido conseguir que lo viera con gran emoción como había visto a aquel chico, que había encontrado en una fiesta a la cual asistieron. Él sabía que ese muchacho había ido a la misma primaria que ella y se llevaban muy bien, pero también sabia que nunca había recibido una sonrisa y una mirada como las cuales ella le había dirigido al otro muchacho , pero aun así la quería y no la dejaría hasta que ella le dijera algo. Por mientras dejaría todo así.  
  
Bueno me tengo que ir, el avión saldrá en una hora -dijo James soltando a Tomoyo y viendo como una limosina se paraba a lado de ellos.  
  
Te cuidas y regresa pronto -dijo Tomoyo a James mientras se subía a la limosina y le dirigía una sonrisa.  
  
James cerró la puerta y la limosina aceleró , para perderse entre el tráfico de la ciudad.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
En Tomoeda el sol ya se ocultaba y empezaba a refrescar...  
  
¿Estas bien Sakura? -preguntó Touya.  
  
Si, ¿por qué preguntas? -respondió Sakura mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa que ya estaba lista para cenar.  
  
Por tu forma de comportarte estos días -volvió a decir Touya, también sentándose a la mesa.  
  
Enserio estoy bien -volvió a decir Sakura.  
  
En eso apareció Yue en frente de la cocina, con una herida en el brazo, inmediatamente Sakura , se paró y ayudó a Yue a sentarse en una de las sillas, mientras Touya iba por el botiquín de primeros auxilios.  
  
¿ Que pasó Yue? -preguntó Sakura con tono preocupado.  
  
Es algo extraño, salí de la casa por que oí un sonido extraño, al principio pensé que era Kero, pero al empezar a sentir una extraña presencia empecé a tratar de encontrar al dueño de esta presencia, justo cuando estaba empezando a buscar, mmmhh no se realmente que fue .. pero este ser se lanzó contra mi y tratando de quitármelo de encima lo antes posible, agarré lo que me encontré y lo golpeé, pero alcanzó a morderme -dijo Yue enseñándole a Sakura la herida.  
  
Touya regresó con el botiquín y empezó a curar la herida de Yue.  
  
Yue ¿ no sabes que era eso? Esta mordida es muy extraña -dijo Touya muy serio.  
  
Pues no pude verlo muy bien ya que había poca luz, pero si pude distinguir que sus ojos eran de un rojo oscuro -dijo Yue tratando de recordar.  
  
[Ejem: nota especial, yue siguió a touya a su cuarto a hacer travesuras XD] -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Era una noche sin luna , las estrellas eran las únicas que iluminaban la calle , el viento soplaba fuertemente anunciando lluvia.[Eigna-fluff: hablando de vientos, no olviden leer mi fic de shaman king...*se va corriendo antes de que la loca le pegue*]  
  
Ella estaba ahí en medio de la calle , viendo a lo lejos una silueta de una persona; quería saber quien era , pero la persona no volteaba.  
  
Una niña muy bonita se acerco a aquella persona que no se le veía la cara y le sonrió.  
  
La niña volteo a verla y esta también le sonrió solo que tenía algo extraño, sus colmillos eran más grandes de lo normal.  
  
Al ver a la niña acercarse a la persona , ella trato de avisarle, pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido, cerró los ojos aunque no sabía por que presentía que la niña mataría a esa persona.  
  
Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que la niña había desaparecido y que ahora la persona yacía en la calle boca abajo.  
  
Corrió hacia la persona, para tratar de ayudarla, pero lo que le sorprendió , fue ver que la persona era un hombre, de aproximadamente 19 años y tenía el cabello color café.  
  
Se quedó impactada , no le había visto la cara a la persona ya que su cabello la cubría, pero ella presentía que conocía a esa persona, se parecía mucho a el , ¿ podría ser el? ...  
  
Una mancha de color rojo de repente la trajo a la realidad y vio que era sangre y que salía del cuello de la persona.  
  
No podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada, ya que a lo mejor la persona seguía viva, pero por su apariencia parecía lo contrario.  
  
Se agachó un poco ,estaba a unos escasos centímetros de la persona, iba a retirarle el pelo de la cara , pero se arrepintió.  
  
¿ Qué pasaría si fuera él?  
  
Movió su cabeza para sacarse esa idea y alargó la mano y con un rápido movimiento retiró el pelo de la cara.  
  
Sus ojos se empezaron a llenarse las lagrimas y lo único que se le ocurrió fue gritar su nombre con la esperanza de que este le contestara.... -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
SHAORAN!!!! -dijo Sakura, mientras se sentaba rápidamente en su cama.  
  
Sakura estas bien? -dijo Kero mientras se dirigía a la cama de Sakura.  
  
Eh?? Que pasó? -preguntó Sakura desorientada.  
  
Estas bien? -preguntó Touya , mientras él y Yue aparecían en la puerta del cuarto de Sakura.  
  
Sakura volteó a ver a su hermano y Yue y solo asintió.  
  
Sólo fue una pesadilla no se preocupen -dijo Sakura a los demás.  
  
Está bien , bueno ya me voy a dormir y si tienes otra pesadilla no grites tan fuerte monstruo-dijo Touya fingiendo estar enojado y regresando a su cuarto.  
  
Descansa Sakura -dijo Yue también dirigiéndose a su cuarto.  
  
¿ Por qué gritaste su nombre? -dijo de repente Kero, que aun no regresaba a su cama en el cajón del escritorio de Sakura.  
  
¿ De que hablas? -dijo Sakura volviéndose a acostar.  
  
Tú sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando -dijo Kero viéndola fijamente.  
  
Fue una pesadilla y ya vuélvete a dormir, mañana tengo que regresar a la escuela -dijo Sakura volteándose y cerrando los ojos.  
  
Está bien , está bien pero no te preocupes por él, estoy seguro que ha de estar bien -dijo Kero regresando a su "cuarto" .  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Otra vez estaba en la misma calle , en las mismas condiciones y la misma persona que no se le veía la cara estaba ahí en la calle.  
  
Trató de llegar hasta él , pero extrañamente no podía llegar , parecía que él también caminara alejándose de ella.  
  
Trató de gritarle y advertirle que se fuera de ahí o tan siquiera decirle de la niña, pero de su boca no salió nada.  
  
No podía hacer nada , así que solo se quedó esperando a que apareciera la niña , pero no apareció, en su lugar apareció una joven de también aproximadamente 19 años, a lo lejos no podía verla bien , pero si pudo distinguir que le sonreía a él .  
  
Parecía que la joven estaba imitando a la niña , por lo que también volteó hacia Sakura y le sonrió.  
  
Sakura seguía ahí parada, no sabía por que motivo.  
  
Sakura al ver la joven como la sonreía, pudo ver a lo lejos como a la joven le brillaban los ojos y se le volvían rojos.  
  
Sakura se le quedó viendo por un momento y pudo ver como se parecía a su mejor amiga , tenía igual color de pelo , su tez era blanca , de aproximadamente 19 años , los años que tenía su amiga pero.... sus ojos , no eran los de ella.  
  
La joven dejo de mirar a Sakura para voltear a haberlo.  
  
Sakura ya no pudo más y cerro los ojos, sabía lo que seguía y no quería verlo.  
  
Después de un momento volvió a abrir los ojos , esperando verlo a el tirado en la calle, pero para su sorpresa pudo ver que a lo lejos los dos jóvenes caminaban por la calle en dirección a un grupo de personas, que se encontraban al otro lado de la calle.....  
  
Bueno espero que les haya gustado ^o^ y si es así que les cuesta perder 5 min de su precioso tiempo y dejarme review o tan siquiera decirme que no sirvo como escritora y gracias editora -.¬ que??? Yo si escribo bien XP vas a ver ¬¬*** bueno muchas gracias ^o^ 


End file.
